The Six Shooting Star
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: A girl named Lina Yuy comes to earth with her talking gundam Heaven's Charm to find her long lost twin brother.
1. Part 1: Star of the Havens

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own any of this stuff. All the Gundam characters belong to their respectful owners. Bandai, Sostu Agency Sunrise etc. etc. etc. So don't sue I don't own any of this stuff expects some characters. Lina Yuy and her gundam Heaven's Charm are mine!  
  
The Six Shooting Star By: Yami-Yugi  
  
Part 1: "Star of the Havens"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The journey to Earth was a long one. She slept from time to time. There wasn't much she could do. The shuttle was on autopilot until she gets into Earth's astrosphere. She was uncomfortable from sitting; even though the chair was quite comfy. "How much longer till we get to Earth." she asked. It seemed that she was talking to none in the small cockpit.  
  
"Not much farer your highness." a robotic male voice replied "Just a couple more hours."  
  
She leans back in her chair with a sigh. "Just great..." she said. She reaches into her pilot suit and pulled out a faded old picture. She glances down at it with a smile. The picture was of a royal family. The king and queen had these beautiful pair of white wings growing from their backs. In the arms of the queen were two babies, twins, a boy and a girl. "I will not rest until I find you, brother." she said softly  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Is it true you know the name of my brother?"  
  
"Your mother named him after your father's Great Grandfather's brother, Heero." said the old scientist said to her.  
  
"You think he'll be on Earth?" she asked with hope in her eyes.  
  
"That if he had survived that attack, Miss Yuy."  
  
"I bet you'll find him there, your highness." the robotic voice replied.  
  
"When I get there, I'll find Duo," she said "I know he will help me."  
  
"Now remember Miss Yuy," the scientist said "Your true mission is to get back at OZ for attacking the kingdom."  
  
"I know."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
* * *  
  
"We're here, your highness." the robotic voice said.  
  
She looks apon the blue planet that was the home of her people. "You must be on that planet somewhere, brother." she said.  
  
* * *  
  
Relena couldn't help but to continue to stare at Heero in class. Soon the door opens and the teacher came in, fallowing her was a young 15-year-old girl. She was dress in the St. Gabriel's' female school uniform. She had dark brown hair, and corbot blue eyes. Her long hair was pulled into a bun, but her bangs looked like Heero's. "Everyone," the teacher said "We have a new student today."  
  
"My name is Lina Yuy," she said with a smile "It's a pleasure."  
  
Heero, who was quiet all day, gotten this surprised and shock look on his face. *Yuy? * he thinks *who is this girl, really? *  
  
"Please, take a set next to Heero." the teacher said. Lina got this surprised look on her face when she saw Heero.  
  
*It can't be him. * she thinks *Can it? *  
  
Relena smiled as Lina walked by her. "It's every nice to meet you, Lina." she said "My name is Relena." Lina just gave this small smile and took the empty set next to Heero. Heero glared at Lina for a sec, then turned his attention to the front of the class started.  
  
* * *  
  
In fencing class, Heero was going agents another guy. Soon the class became quiet. Heero looked to see what's going on. There was another shock look on his face again. *It's her again. * he thinks.  
  
Standing in the room was Lina, this time wearing on of the fencing uniforms. She walked up to Heero. "I heard you're one of the best fencers here." she said "I would like to challenge you."  
  
"You sure you want too?" Heero asked in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"What's the mater?" Lina asked "Afraid you'll lose?"  
  
"Okay then," Heero replied "Your on." Everyone watched amazed when the two started to fence each other. Lina was matching Heero's attacks stride by stride. It was soon found out that the two was equally matched. It soon ended in a draw.  
  
"You're good Heero," she said as they finished "I consider you as a worthy opponent." *He's gotta be my twin brother Heero. * she thinks. 


	2. Part 2: The Power of Noodles

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own any of this stuff. All the Gundam characters belong to their respectful owners. Bandai, Sostu Agency Sunrise etc. etc. etc. So don't sue I don't own any of this stuff expects some characters. Lina Yuy and her gundam Heaven's Charm are mine!  
  
The Six Shooting Star By: Yami-Yugi  
  
Part 2: "The Power of Noodles"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
It was soon lunchtime when Lina walked onto the patio, caring her Roman shrimp instant noodles. She looks around to find a place to sit. "Hey Lina!" Relena shout to her with a smile as she sat with her "pack" of girls "Sit with us!"  
  
Lina spies Heero sitting by himself with his laptop, and near by was also some Roman instant noodles. Lina smiled and looked over at Relena. "No thanks." She said polity. She walked over to him. "Hello Heero," she started "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Heero looked up and blinks in surprised. *She clings like Relena and Duo. * He thinks *No matter where I go, there she is. * Heero was more surprised when he saw what flavor her instant noodles were, his was shrimp too. *This is getting wired. * He thinks *She's not only even in the same class as me, and an extremely good fencer, but now she likes the same kind of noodles. *  
  
"Well," Lina started "Can I sit here or not?"  
  
"Sure," Heero started "I guess." Lina sits down. Relena sees this from her table.  
  
She excuses herself from her friends and comes over to Lina and Heero. "May I sit with you too?" she asked.  
  
"No." Heero said before Lina could say anything.  
  
Relena got mad. She was atomically jealous of Lina. "I hate you Heero Yuy!" she shouted, takes his noodles and dumps it on his head. Heero just blinked as Lina looked on with surprise as Relena turned and left.  
  
Lina reached over and started to help Heero get the noodles out of his hair. "That was kind of harsh of her." She said. Heero didn't say anything. Lina hands over her noodles to him. "Want to share mine?" she asked.  
  
Relena looked on, a surprise and mad look on her face as she watch Heero sharing Lina's noodles. "She's moving in on my man!" she shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
After school, Lina spies Heero by the wall of the school, dress in his usual hunter green tank top and spandex shorts. It looks to her he was waiting for someone. That's when a familiar boy with a long braid pokes his head over the wall. "There you are, Heero," he said "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Duo!" Lina shouted in surprised making Duo fall off the wall in shock. 


	3. Part 3: Friend of the Braided Wonder

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own any of this stuff. All the Gundam characters belong to their respectful owners. Bandai, Sostu Agency Sunrise etc. etc. etc. So don't sue I don't own any of this stuff expects some characters. Lina Yuy and her gundam Heaven's Charm are mine!  
  
The Six Shooting Star By: Yami-Yugi  
  
Part 3: "Friend of the Braided Wonder"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"You okay Duo?"  
  
Duo's vision clears to see Heero and Lina looking over him. Lina had this concern look on her face. "Lina?" Duo asked as he got off the ground "What are you doing here? I thought you were back on L2?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm here?" she said, "I'm looking for my twin brother you crazy."  
  
"You were always a baka, Duo." Heero said with his arms cross.  
  
"Hey," Duo started "I resent that!"  
  
"It's true." Lina said with a nod.  
  
"Hey," said Duo "I thought you were on my side?"  
  
"I'm not on anyone side." She said.  
  
"Did you say twin brother?" Heero asked as he raised an eyebrow questionably.  
  
"Yea," said Lina "His name was Heero."  
  
The two boys looked surprisingly and quite shock at what Lina just said. They looked at each other with a quite confused looks. "But the real Heero Yuy was much older and deader then us." Duo said confused.  
  
"That Heero was my great uncle." Lina said "My dad named my twin brother after him."  
  
"Oh," was all the two boys said.  
  
"Your highness," said the robotic voice from the watch Lina was wearing "An in coming mission from Dr. M."  
  
The boys jump in surprised. "W-What was that?" Duo asked confused.  
  
Lina just smiled and brought the watch close to her lips. "I'll be right there." She said. She looks at them. "I'll see you two later," she said "I gotta jet." The two watched her ran off.  
  
"Duo," Heero said, "Your friend is just as weird as you."  
  
"Don't even start," Duo said "Come on, we have a mission to get to as well."  
  
"What ever." Heero said as the two of them jumped over the wall to the other side.  
  
* * *  
  
A couple of hours later, Lina arrived back at the wall. She was now dress in a pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top. She jumped over the wall and ran into the woods. She arrived in a clearing. A gundam with metal wings was sitting there. It's green eyes flashed for a bit. The cockpit opens. Lina jumps inside. "Okay, Heaven's Charm," she said, "Let's get to work." The cockpit door closed, the Gundam stood up, opens it's metal wings, and took off into the blue sky. 


End file.
